


To thank you

by Illumizoldyck1



Category: demon slayer - Fandom
Genre: Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Bottom Giyuu, Everyone is 4 years older in this, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Probably some grammar issues, Shinobu is alive, Top Tanjiro, its dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumizoldyck1/pseuds/Illumizoldyck1
Summary: I just wanted to write Giyuu getting wrecked👌
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 280





	To thank you

Tanjiro was not the same. 

And he keeps on changing everyday. 

It was strange but it wasn't any bad. He was just getting older. 

He was taller. More muscular. Stronger. 

And far more attractive. 

The only two things Giyuu thought was bad about this change was....

He often found himself unable to avert his eyes when they were at hot springs or On a searing summer day when the new fire pillar decides to train dressed only from the waist down.

The second unpleasant aspect of his changes was his behavior. He was still sweet and lovable but he often catches the older pillar staring at him but instead of being flustered as Giyuu thought he would be or how he probably would have been in the past. He would instead smirk and then look at him making sure present-water-pillar noticed that he was spotted. 

After this the mismatched Haori wearer usually got flustered and ran away. 

Now, During their missions Tanjiro saves Giyuu's life on numerous occasions Giyuu does the same, but now, on rare instances. 

This has led the presently-shorter male to feel guilty. He thanked him but was a "thank you very much." Enough for someone you saved your life not once but many times?

The black-haired man didn't think so. So he decided to the 'right' thing and ask him... but couldn't have been more wrong. 

Tanjiro often spent nights in one of the spare rooms at his Estate. He seemed prefer his place that the other pillars and ...well, his own...not that the blue-eyed man ever thought about it.

So Giyuu decided to ask him when he returned home. 

Tanjiro greeted him like normal. 

"Goodnight Giyuu-San." With a smile. 

Giyuu acknowledged him with a nod. 

Tanjiro continued to journey to his room. 

"Stop for a second, Tanjiro." Giyuu called for him. 

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" He stopped by the door frame, instantly towering over him. 

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted anything of me?" He asked, intentions pure. 

"That's odd, Giyuu-San. Why do you ask?" 

Giyuu didn't even recognize that he was staring at his feet until he felt a strong and callous hand lift his chin up. 

"Hmm? Tomioka-San?" The water pillar was discomposed by the name he called him, it didn't disgust him like when Shinbou said it. 

honestly it gave a him a wonderful dizzy feeling.

"Giyuu-San? Giyuu-san." Tanjiro's voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Is there any thing you want?" Ignoring how self conscious he felt under the gaze of Tanjiro's dark eyes. 

"You did and still do much for me already. I couldn't in good conscience ask for more." He smiled. 

"But saved my life." Giyuu spat. 

Tanjiro laughed.  
"If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have a sister. I wouldn't have any reason to get strong. I wouldn't have met Mr. Urokodaki. I'd be a pathetic, weak child who’d probably get eaten by demons at some point. Giyuu-San I can never repay you, even if i save you a million times."

The black haired male looked away from him feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. He didn't know Tanjiro had such high regards for something he deemed as a small favor. 

"But i want to help you! I don't want to be a burden on you, not like when I was with Sabito, pathetic and needed to be protected." He gritted his teeth at the memory. 

"Well....Giyuu-San, it really depends on what you can do for me?" Tanjiro decided it was best to humor him. 

Giyuu didn't give it much thought. After all this is Tanjiro. A person that means the world to him. 

"Anything." 

There was a silence between them thick and dense. 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."  
If it was money, the pillar was loaded. If it was his position, He wanted to give his title to Tanjiro anyway.

"Well honestly...."

He pulled Giyuu close, causing the elder of the two to gasp. 

"...I always wanted to touch you." 

Giyuu was flabbergasted. He couldn't speak. 

"Will you let me touch you, Giyuu?" 

Was this really Tanjiro, the earnest, Kind and polite boy the water pillar has grown to care for? Addressing him with no respectful title asking him for sex so nonchalantly?!

This couldn't be real. 

There’s no way he can agree to this. 

"T-Tanji-" he started but his voice was weak and his mind was confused. 

If he said yes  
Would their relationship ever be the same? 

If he said no  
Would Tanjiro get mad and leave? 

"That's all I want. Just one night with you." 

Giyuu's brightly colored eyes met his darker ones. They were determined, honest, lustful and ...Tanjiro's

There’s no way he could say no, not to those eyes. 

"J-just" he stopped to try and recompose himself. He managed ...somehow.  
"Just once."

He closed his eyes and braced himself for.... something.... anything. 

What he got was the warmth of Tanjiro's body embracing him.  
"Thank you so much! I really appreciate that! Let's do it tomorrow, okay?"

On that note he left to his room. 

Giyuu's knees felt weak under him. 

So he sat on the ground back against the wall contemplating what just happened. 

He was scared. He prayed for time to stand still, for tomorrow to never come. 

*****

He awoke in his bed. He doesn't remember how he got there though. 

He sat up, knowing it was probably Tanjiro. He has done this in the past afterall. 

He scratched his head, then remembered what Tanjiro said. He groaned in his pillow. 

Maybe he can do something else, anything else. 

He heard a knock on the door. He sluggishly got up and answered it. 

"Hello Tomioka-San."  
Giyuu instantly started to cringe, internally. 

"Shinobu." He said acknowledging her quickly so she would just leave. 

"You look awful Tomioka-San. Are you sick?"

"Really?" The water pillar said touching his forehead to see if he had a fever. 

"No it's just your face." She laughed at her own joke. 

When she calmed  
"Did you need something, Shinobu?” He asked 

"No, it's just late in the day so I came to see if being hated finally drove you to commit suicide." 

Over the years Giyuu has learned to ignore her insults and retain only important parts of her speech. 

"Is it really that late? Were any of the mission for me?"

"No, in fact none of the pillars were requested. No leads on Muzan either."

Giyuu sighed in relief and shut the door in her face. 

"That's why no one likes you, Tomioka-San!" She yelled through the door. 

Giyuu then went back to bathroom with an attempt to relax himself in the bath.

Giyuu returned when he realized that it didn't help at all he was as tense as ever. 

And Tanjiro came home. 

He was Shaking now. 

"Ah, Giyuu-San I brought you food. I heard you didn't come out at all today. Are you feeling sick?" He said setting the food on a table and placing a hand on his forehead. 

"You don't feel like you have a fever but-"

"Tanjiro." He called his voice a slightly above whisper. If the flame pillar had breathed too loudly he would of missed it. 

"Yes Giyuu-San?" 

"I don't think I can do what you want. I'm very sorry." His voice weaker and more shaky. Tanjiro took his hand off and took a step back. "Im very sorry, Tanjiro please don't be angry with me." 

Tanjiro didn't reply. 

Giyuu wondered if Tanjiro was truly upset with him.  
'There you go Tamioka ruining another good thing! You useless, pathetic bastard.' A voice in his head scolded him. 

"I'm not angry Giyuu-san." Tanjiro finally spoke. Giyuu felt relieved.  
He wanted to say something but Tanjiro left.

Tanjiro left him. 

Giyuu didn't sleep a wink that night. He didn't eat either. 

For the next week Tanjiro avoided him at meals, on missions and was never alone for Giyuu to speak with him privately. 

He felt so lonely without Tanjiro. He was so desperate. 

So desperate that one night he decided to wait by the outside by door of Tanjiro's pillar estate. He didn't care who saw him or what anyone said to him. 

He just needed to see Tanjiro. He needed Tanjiro to acknowledge him. 

Then he saw him.  
He was alone.  
Giyuu's throat went dry and everything he wanted to say to the dark-eyed man was forgotten. 

Tanjiro looked at him 

And then 

Walked past him, entered his home and closed the door. 

This can't be real.

"Please Tanjiro!" Giyuu called him through the door. "I-" He was interrupted by a hot sop that arose in his throat. "I'm begging you, don't do this." 

Tears started streaming down when he heard no reply. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Suddenly the door opened and and Giyuu was pulled in. 

It was darker inside. It took an instant for his eyes to adjust and even then he couldn't see much. 

"Tanjiro?" He called his voice still brittle. 

"Giyuu-San." His warm breath on his skin caused his elder to shiver. He was so close him. 

Giyuu was afraid to move. 

"Don't you ever apologize again. I am the one who should be sorry. I left and ignored you without even explaining why." 

Giyuu reached for him in the dark. His hand alighted on a soft, smooth and warm skin. He caressed it he was rewarded with a soft hum.

"I never imagined that the flame Pillar's estate would be so dark." Giyuu joked. 

Tanjiro stepped away and lit a few candles. Giyuu was happy. Now he can see Tanjiro. Maybe they could start repairing their relationship. 

"Giyuu-San I need you to leave." Tanjiro told him turning his back to him. 

Tears welled up his eyes, yet again.  
"Tanjiro, what did I do?"

There was no answer but the taller male flinched. 

"I'm sorry Tanji-"

"I told you to stop apologizing!" He yelled him. 

Giyuu trembled Tanjiro had never shouted at him before. 

"It's not what you did." He walked over to him.  
"It's what I can't do."

"What you can't do?" 

"Yes. I can't see you or be alone with you without wanting to touch you." He admitted. "No, I think it's more than.... I think I'm in love with you." 

He failed to believe his ears.  
"No you aren't Tanjiro. You just believe that because I speared Nezuko years ago." When he said those words Tanjiro visibly became angry.

"Don't tell me how I feel! I love you Giyuu Tomioka you're Strong, intelligent, kind-hearted and beautiful." He said his voice almost a shout. "That why I... I can't see you anymore it's too painful. You still just see me as a pathetic kid."

"I don't, Tanjiro."  
"You do!"

"I don't!"

"YOU DO!"

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Giyuu reiterated his words completely meaning it.

"I don't see you as a pathetic kid. I see as strong, driven and amazing." He spoke without thinking only becoming embarrassed when he heard the silence after. "Well I-"

He was interrupted by a kiss. 

A sultry, scrumptiously suffocating kiss. 

He can't, it was too hot. He sighed in to the kiss.  
He involuntarily moaned when he felt Tanjiro's hot tongue slip into his mouth and started to assault his defenseless tongue. It was rough and searing Giyuu's poor lungs and tongue needed a break but Tanjiro wouldn't let up. His kiss grew hungrier. Giyuu's vision started to get hazy from either the lack of oxygen, tears that have started flowing down or pleasure, possibly all of them. 

It was too much. 

Giyuu clawed at his Haori. He kept his fingernails short and he was weak from everything that was happening to him so he couldn't do much damage but he got his attention. 

He greedily sucked air when Tanjiro let him go. 

"Giyuu, I cant hold back anymore." Was the first words he said as he saw Giyuu's pretty face flushed pink. His chest desperately heaving. "You are too beautiful, Giyu-San. I can't so go aw-" 

"T-Then don't. Use me. Use me h-however you want just please don't toss me aside." He said breathily and visibly desperate. 

"You are too Kind Giyuu-San I can't force my selfish desires on you." 

"It's not forcing." He whispered the next words under his breath "if I want it too." 

Tanjiro grabbed him by the hand and led him to his bed.  
"You're too cute. We gonna need a bed for what I'm gonna do you." He growled.

Giyuu was frightened by his words but he was also excited, honestly the excitement exponentially out numbered his unease.

Once in the bedroom Tanjiro wasted no time in pushing him on to the bed and attacking his neck. 

He licked, bit and suckled on the pale, flawless expense of skin. 

"Nghn, Tan-Ah! T-Tanjiro please do it more gently." 

Tanjiro heard him but was too enthralled by the water-pillar's body and consumed by his own lust to fulfill his request. 

Instead he made a path downwards with the same passion and harsh vigor down the quivering man's body. Quickly removing any garment that had the gall to impede his path. 

Until he came cross a pair of pretty pink peaks.

"Giyuu-San you are so beautiful." He said shortly before sucking harshly on one of them. 

Giyuu made a desperate sound it was some where between a moan and groan. Tanjiro already was too good at this and then he adds praise to equation.

Tanjiro then makes his other hand to gently twist and tug at the other nipple. Tears welled up his eyes. 

"Ahhhh! Tanjiro." He begged not being really sure what he wanted but It was definitely not what he got. 

Tanjiro stopped all action and stared at him. Looking at him like he was about devour him but yet he exuded the purest and most unadulterated adoration. 

Giyuu looked away and used his arm to shield his face. He can't take this. He has never been wanted like this. He doesn't know what to do. 

"Giyuu-San, please don't hide. You are so beautiful like this." Giyuu didn't know why but he places his hand back at his sides. 

"Thats very good Giy-"  
He was interrupted a loud moan from flustered boy beneath him. 

"Ohh Giyuu, do you like it when I praise you?"

He gently caressed his clothed member that's when Giyuu recognized how excited he really was. His delicate member throbbed and twitched beneath its confines. 

He moaned as a response. That's all his brain could do. Tanjiro was too good at this.

"Hmm?" He asked and kissed the head of it through the fabric, just that action drove Giyuu crazy, he flung his head back and squeezed the sheets then release a moan as loud as a scream. 

"That sounded beautiful. Giyu-San, but it doesn't answer my question." Giyu tried to speak but only a whimper came out so he nodded. 

"Very Good, Giyuu." He pecked a kiss on his lips a small reward for his honesty. 

"Then please allow me to worship you like the deity you are.”

Giyuu almost came untouched. 

Tanjiro resumed his position at Giyu's chest. He blow on one of his pink nubs causing him to hiss in pleasure. Giyuu was scared he was too sensitive there. 

He traced a slow circle around it with his tongue before nibbling it with his teeth, he trailed his other hand up and rolled the other nipple between his fingers.

"Tanjiro!" He moans. "It's t-too good." Tears falling down his face. His loud moans were like music to the taller-male's ears. 

Tanjiro then switched to the other nipple, using his fingers to play with now the wet peak. He continued on with his abuse Giyuu's delicious desperate sounds spurring him on. Then suddenly he used his teeth to pull at the water pillar's nipple. 

"T-Tanjiro!" He sobbed before he came. 

Tanjiro looked him amazed by his post-orgasmic faced. His face relaxed but a mess of tears and drool. A dark blush was heavy on it. His eyes hazy. Lips, red either from biting him them or from how rough the kissed was.  
Every state of this man was beautiful. 

When Giyuu's wits returned. He felt Tanjiro's gaze on him and he felt so embarrassed. He came in pants like an over-eager teenager. 

But that feeling was cut short. 

Suddenly, his pants and undergarments were pulled down off and discarded on the floor. Tanjiro wasted no time to fondle the smooth skin of his hips and legs. 

"Are you ok to continue?" Tanjiro asked, kissing the inside of his thigh. 

"Yes," he panted feeling even more aroused than before.

"Giyu-San, you're so beautiful it's driving me crazy," Tanjiro growled And Giyuu shuddered it was hot and primal. "I love you."

Before his semi-functioning brain could think of a reply, Tanjiro's mouth swallowed him whole. His warm tongue worked along his member, sending jolts of pleasure through him. It was too hot Giyuu felt like he was going to melt. 

"T-T-Tanjiiiro!" He begged for mercy this was too good and he still sensitive from his previous climax.  
Tanjiro released him with a wet pop. 

"Hmm? Giyu-San?" 

"I-I want y-you." He admitted his voice and body still trembling. 

Tanjiro bit his lip. 

he placed a hand on his knee, forcing them apart. "Lemme all your beauty ." Giyuu groaned but he obeyed instantly, slowly opening his legs for him. 

“Damn it Giyuu you’re too erotic!” He hissed, the scent of Giyuu’s delicious arousal heavy in his nose. 

He briskly reached for the container of oil located conveniently close to his bed that he acquired just for this occasion. After drenching a few fingers in it. 

He slid a finger gently around Giyuu’s entrance, and he tensed. Tanjiro peppered his mouth with soft gentle kisses. This caused Giyuu to forget his discomfort and instead crave the feeling of Tanjiro’s lips. 

Tanjiro continued his delicate assault before he slowly plunged a finger in, knuckle deep.

"Nggghhh!” Giyuu flung his head back. 

“Giyuu-San you’re so tight. Don’t tell me you're a ....virgin.”

Giyuu was embarrassed but he nodded. 

Tanjiro was silent. 

“I’m so sorry Giyuu-San.”

Giyuu was shocked he couldn’t say anything. 

What?  
He is apologizing with a finger in my ass? 

“You are so kind that you are willing to give your first time to me.” 

Giyuu wanted to yell at him. Isn’t it obvious he wants this too?!

“I’m sorry because will take advantage of it. I can’t let you go.” He growled and started to thrust his finger in and out roughly. 

Tanjiro was amazed by how his cock harden further.  
It was erotic, he felt his own neglected member twitch

"You look so good, Giyuu," he said, barely above whisper, and the blue- eyed man responded with a breathy whimper. "You're so beautiful like this..."

"Tanji-Ah," Giyuu was cut off when Tanjiro pushed a second finger into him then started searching for the spot that he would make him feel insane. 

"Where does it feel good, beautiful?" he asked quietly, watching Giyuu to see if he had found it. Giyuu only whimpered, his brain barely able to process anything. “Tell me."

“Ta-Tanj-  
the-ere!” his breath hitched in his throat and he began to make small hiccup like sounds as Tanjiro slowly began to trace light circles around the area Giyuu had mentioned.

"Here?" Tanjiro has pressed a bit harder, and Giyuu’s response was a desperate moan. “Does it feel good?”

"Y-Yes, Tanjiro, so g-good," Giyuu panted, his hips involuntary trying to match Tanjiro’s rhythm as he focused on that spot.

Tanjiro loved how Giyuu looked as he fell apart from his fingers. His mouth agape and only able to make the lewdest and most desperate sounds. His blue eyes hazy and unfocused. The blush on face dark and heavy. His flawless skin glistening with sweat.

Tanjiro pushed a third finger in Giyuu groaned but spread his legs wider, legs falling open as he completely accepted Tanjiro. Suddenly all Giyuu's moans started to turn into desperate sobs. 

“Giyuu are you okay?” never giving up his assault actually becoming more relentless. 

“I ahhhhhh! Tanj- nhhfg!” Was the babble that from came his lips when he tried to answer his question. 

"Hmm? Are you going to cum just from this?" Tanjiro asked pressing harder on Giyuu’s vulnerability. 

"W-wait!” his voice weak from pleasure he knows this approaching orgasm was too intense so he’d probably be too weak to please Tanjiro so he pleaded. 

I-I want y-you i-inside m-me.” He begged voice low and bristle.  
Tanjiro growled and dragged out his fingers and Giyuu whined at the empty feeling. He closed his eyes. 

“Look at me, Sapphire.” Giyuu was taken back a bit but did as he said. He was surprised that Tanjiro compared him to such a rare gem. He stripped his pants and undergarments and his erection sprung free Giyuu eyes widened and he thought to himself 

Can he really take something that enormous!?! It was almost twice his size!

Tanjiro hissed while spreading lube over himself slowly pumping. He then took Giyuu’s legs spreading them apart and pushing them upward before he plunged in... deep. 

“Wow... you’re so hot and tight...DAMN! If I’m not careful I might cum right away.” 

Suddenly he felt Giyuu walls started to spasming around him and heard a loud moaned “T-Tan-Tanji-Ahhhhhhh” before Giyuu laid limp like a doll panting heavily. 

Tanjiro wiped his tears. “Giyuu?” He said gently. Giyuu looked him. He looked fucked out. “Did you cum dry from me putting it in?”

“I-I’m sorry i-it just felt so goo-” he was cut off by Tanjiro’s series fast and hard thrusts 

“Fuck!” Tanjiro cursed Giyuu was shocked but he found that it made him become impossibly more aroused. “I wanted to be gentle because this is first time but you had to arouse me like that!” 

Giyuu mewled his mind and body were being destroyed with pleasure.  
Suddenly he plunged deeper hitting the spot from before. Giyuu came again spilling white between their bodies but Tanjiro was letting that stop him. He kept thrusting using Giyuu like a toy. 

“Tanjiiiro!” He sobbed as he felt another coil forming his belly. Tanjiro pull out. 

“On your knees and face the other way.” He said harshly Giyuu would be lying if he said this version of Tanjiro wasn’t turning him on. He quickly obeyed using the small amount strength he retained

He shivered when Tanjiro gently rubbed his thumb over his rim before he plunged in deep again. 

“Ahhhh ngghhn hh! Giyuu screamed. It felt a lot deeper like this. He had difficulty breathing but Tanjiro’s uncoordinated thrusts almost always hit his prostate. He was going to cum again. 

His brain was melting. 

“T-Tanjiro- Ahhh! I’m g-gonna die! Please slow d-down a bit it feels t-too good!” He begged but Tanjiro continued and he also started pulling back quivering male’s hip to meet his hard thrusts the sound it created was loud and obscene.

Giyuu came again screaming his name. He would of collapse forward if Tanjiro wasn’t holding on to his hips. 

Giyuu was fucked out of his mind but Tanjiro was still thrusting. That night Giyuu found out that Tanjiro had a demon’s stamina. 

Tanjiro placed on hand on Giyuu’s abdomen, lifting his torso up to him before grabbing face and kissing him roughly somehow making the assault below match the one above.

“My love can you come again? Let’s cum together.” He said before grabbing over sensitive cock and pumping quick. 

He cried out in oversensitivity. 

He felt the warmth of Tanjiro’s climax in his belly. He passed out due to the pleasure. 

**********  
When he awoke he was greeted by a crying Tanjiro. 

“Giyuu-San I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He sobbed. He nodded and sat up to feel only a slight pain in lower back which surprised him. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“3 days.” Tanjiro replied “that why I got scared that was too hard on you” he bowed. 

“No it’s my fault for having poor endurance.” He admitted. 

“Giyuu..” Tanjiro started. “I meant what I said. I love you very much. So will you date me?” 

“Are you sure you want me?” Giyuu ask feeling self conscious. 

“Yes! no one else.” 

“Sure.”


End file.
